custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mavrah (Mavrah333)
Mavrah is a Toa of Oxygen, and leader of the Toa Aov in Mavrah333's universe. After his death in Metru Nui, Mavrah was teleported to the Red Star, which he was able to escape, along with Kopaka and Pohatu. The latter two were later killed by the Order of Mata Nui, and they forced Mavrah into a suicide mission to destroy an enemy of the Order of Mata Nui. This articles details events from the Final Heroes lore, which was created by and belongs to Mavrah333. The dates use a system based around how many years before or after the colonization of the planet Jekrox Phasor the events take place (eg: -5 JP means 5 years before the colonization, or +673 means 673 years after the colonization). (see Final Heroes Portal for more information) Canon History (-? JP to 2140 JP) While studying dormant Bohrok, Mavrah came up with the theory that perhaps they had evolved from being biomechanical to being mechanic shells dependent on their Krana. When the Kanohi Dragon attacked Metru Nui, Mavrah thought nothing of the danger but only of the rare specimen he could study. Eventually, Mavrah was teamed with Whenua (his best friend) and Onepu to study sea Rahi discovered in the Archives. After it became obvious the Rahi were too dangerous to be held in the Archives, Turaga Dume ordered the Rahi gone. Mavrah, not wanting to lose his pet project, escaped with the Rahi from Metru Nui. The Toa Metru encountered him shortly after the Great Cataclysm on their first journey to Mata Nui aboard the Lhikan II. He was living with several Kralhi and the ancient sea Rahi that were his last project as an Archivist. He had become paranoid that Dume wanted him dragged back to the city. The Toa ended up sparking a feeding frenzy in their attempts to escape. In his attempt to stop the frenzy, Mavrah was presumed to have died when a tidal wave swept him away. After his death, Mavrah was teleported to the Red Star. Much later, Toa Pohatu and Kopaka met him on the Red Star. He saved them from vicious creatures inhabiting the star by dragging them into another room, and introduced himself. Fan-made History (2140 JP) Recruitment With Kopaka and Pohatu, Mavrah was able to escape the red star. The three woke up in a base of the Order of Mata Nui. The two Toa were unaware of their location, and accidentally alerted the guards of the base as they tried to look for a way out. The two Toa surrendered to the garrison, but they were gunned down. Mavrah survived this battle, and he was taken into custody. Mavrah woke up in a darkened room, startled by his new surroundings. A voice that Mavrah recognized but could not worked suddenly spoke. Mavrah learnt that the he and five others had all been Matoran before being sent here, but they were now Toa, and had been granted new elements. Mavrah learnt that he was now a Toa of Oxygen. He was told that the other five were Keloric, Jox, Tetru, Ruen, and Kator, and that they were all criminals against the Order of Mata Nui. The voice then told them that they had not redeemed themselves of their crimes. To gain forgiveness, they had to perform a special task. The Toa were informed of a new enemy, one which called themselves The Second Brotherhood of Makuta, and they planned to take over the planet of Jekrox Phasor. All the Toa needed to do was destroy this threat to Mata Nui, and their crimes would be forgotten. Mavrah was given the place of leader, and a gas was then sent into the room, forcing the Toa into unconsciousness. Later, the six Toa were presented to The Order of Mata Nui's generals. The leader, Retilios, deemed it necessary that the Toa investigate the Brotherhood, and sent them to Tevenet Hatu. They were now beyond help. They only had one thing to do: defeat the Second Brotherhood, who were hiding in an area known as Tevenet Hatu. The Mission Begins To be written... Status Category:Toa